Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-69992 describes a first diode bridge, a first capacitor, a second diode bridge, and a second capacitor in a heat pump device. The first diode bridge rectifies an alternating-current voltage into a direct-current voltage to apply the same to the first capacitor. The first capacitor supplies operating power to a compressor. The second diode bridge rectifies an alternating-current voltage into a direct-current voltage to apply the same to the second capacitor. The second capacitor supplies operating power to a controller.
Switching means is provided between the first diode bridge and an alternating-current power supply. This switching means becomes non-conductive, so that the supply of operating power to the compressor can be interrupted.
The second diode bridge is connected to the alternating-current power supply on the alternating-current power supply side with respect to the switching means. Accordingly, operating power is supplied to the controller regardless of the conduction/non-conduction of the switching means. In other words, the supply of an operating voltage to the compressor is interrupted regardless of the supply of the operating power to the controller.
Consequently, while the supply of operating power to the compressor is interrupted, and power consumption in a stand-by state reduces, operating power is supplied to the controller, and hence the condition of the heat pump can be confirmed.
Technologies related to the present invention are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-217247, Japanese Patent No. 3806882, Japanese Patent No. 3772898 and Takashi Fukue, other two persons, “Development of A-Single-to-Three-Phase-Matrix-Converter for the Sensorless DCBL Motor Drive of a 1 Piston Rotary Compressor”, 2008 IEEJ Industry Applications Society Conference, 2008, Vol. 1, pp. 469-470.